


Night Duty.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Baby Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Parents, Husbands, Kissing, Love, Lullabies, M/M, Married Couple, Military Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Pure 1k of fluff.Baby Jack's squeals awaken his daddies, and Castiel goes to tend to them. Dean watches, silently from the doorway, as the bundle presses against Cas's chest, quietening at his humming, and Dean realizes, it's best to live in the moment.Just fluff, man, just fluff.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	Night Duty.

**Author's Note:**

> stretching those writer muscles after a long time! hope you like it :)

_"_ _Wa_ _-_ _ahhhhhh_ _..."_

Umph. A slight shift.

_"_ _Anhhhh_ _..."_

Hmph. Another shift.

_"_ _Wuahhhh_ _..."_

Oomph. A grunt.

A guttoral moan leaves Dean's mouth, against his own volition, as he shifts restlessly on the ruffled sheets below him, the squeal from the bedroom beside him jolting him awake.

As he's about to sit up and go tend to the little devil in the nursery, a hand brushes against him, and in a strained, hoarse voice, he's nudged back down on the bed.  
"I'll go, you've been there for almost every night last week. Go to sleep, baby."

 _Cas_.

Dean's fingers lace within the others almost instinctively, as he sighs in relief and lays himself back down. The sheets ruffle as Castiel slides off the bed, and Dean hears his footsteps patter gently through and out the room.

The two rooms are close enough, and the house is pin-drop silent, which allows Dean to easily listen to the off-pitch humming of his husband. A fond smile graces his lips as he hears Castiel hum the tune to Hey Jude. That's technically Dean's fault. The guy barely sang anything else to his son during night duty.

Dean doesn't catch when Castiel changes to actually singing, but when he does, he realizes he's lost his drift of sleep, and he lays awake, simply drinking in the moment.

That's his husband in the room next to him. Singing their baby boy to sleep.

A wide grin makes its way to Dean's lips, and he sits up, touching his bare feet to the cold ground beneath him, as he pushes himself up and trudges out of the room, cautious enough to avoid any sound of his presence.

"Let it out or let it in, hey Jude, begin..."

Castiel's sleep soaked voice sends a rush of warmth down Dean's chest, and his fingers twitch with the urge to touch, caress, hold Cas.

The squealing has silenced, and Dean watches, with tenderness in his eyes, as Cas presses the small bundle against his chest, rocking himself and swaying the baby in his arms.

Dean wants to stay and simply watch, he really does, but he can't help himself as he walks in, stopping mere inches away from his half-asleep husband and the almost-fully-asleep baby in his arms.

Dean breathes in the scent of fresh laundry detergent that's stuck to Castiel's fading maroon t-shirt, listening as Castiel's singing turns to humming once again, and he can practically hear the moment his husband starts drifting off to sleep, because there's a small pause, and Cas is yawning like a kitten, which makes Dean huff, inaudible to a sleepy Cas.

Gently, as if he were made of porcelain, Dean's hands slide around Castiel's waist, and he hears Castiel hum in question.

"Hey."  
Dean rasps, and nuzzles his face into Castiel's neck. Castiel smiles, and Dean feels the tug of the other's cheeks against his own.

"Hey."  
Cas says, voice heavy with drowsiness.  
"I thought you were asleep."

"Couldn't sleep. Not with you singing like an angel."  
Dean jokes, and sure enough, earns a pinch on his cheek.

"Is that so?"  
Castiel raises an eyebrow, and Dean cracks a goofy grin.  
"Absolutely."

Castiel shakes his head affectionately, and reaches his hand up to scratch Dean's stubble, as Dean nuzzles into the touch. It draws a light chuckles from Cas, who drops a tender kiss on the corner of Dean's lips.

"Touchy tonight, aren't you?"

"I'm just... I don't know when I'll get to live this again..."

"Oh baby..."  
Castiel sighs and moves away to set little Jack down in his crib.

Dean swallows thick, inscrutable emotions pooling in his gut as he watches the love of his life kiss their baby on his cheek, and turn around, walking over to Dean.

Dean's hands find their way to Can't waist, and slide around his back, pulling him close, as he buries his face into his lover's.

"Hey, shh..."  
There's a soft pat on Dean's back. Another, and another, and another, until he realizes Castiel is rocking him in their embrace, just like Baby Jack, and that makes him chuckle.

"What?"  
Cas asks, whispering against Dean's cheek.

"Nothing. It's just that, you've gotta put another baby to sleep now."

"Oh, I know a lot of tricks to put this baby to sleep."  
Cas answers, mischief lacing his words, as he feels Dean smile against his shoulder.

They stay that way for another moment. Breathing in each other's scents. Memorizing them. Taking in the feeling of each other's touch. Memorizing it.

They know that Dean has to leave for his service soon. Just a few more days. But they're together for now, and they're going to make the best of the time they have.

"I'll miss you, baby, I'll miss this..."  
Dean says, and damn it, his voice breaks. He's supposed to be tough and strong, y'know? But with Cas, he just can't. He can't be the strict, disciplined Major Winchester, with his husband. Around Cas, he's no one but Dean. With Cas, he doesn't need to pretend to be someone he's not, and that's more than enough.

"It worries me everyday... You being out there, especially with all the news and the headlines... I just don't want anything to happen to you... I don't know what I'd do..."  
Cas kisses Dean's temple, and Dean holds him tighter. There is nothing, absolutely nothing in the world he would choose over this. Castiel squeezes his arms around Dean's neck, and pulls him down for a kiss, their lips gliding against each other, sucking and tasting, swaying together as the kiss deepens, until a solemn, squeaky little cry causes them to pull apart.

They laugh, as their swollen lips glide off of each other. Jack's crying, he knows, but he can't help himself as he rests his forehead against Cas, and takes the other's hands into his own, kissing each knuckle tenderly.

"I'll come back to you, Cas. I always have. I always will."  
He says between each gentle kiss, and Cas nods, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I know you will, baby, I know you will."

They pull apart eventually, but later that night, when they finally take Jack to their own room and fall asleep together, hands entwined, legs and thighs thrown over each other, protective arms around little Jack, it's with a loving smile on their faces.  
Yup. Even on baby Jack's.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a kudos guys! also sorry if there's any delay in posting new fics, college is tough and finals are coming up so I might get a lil busy. anyway, love y'all!


End file.
